


Episode 4: "His Eye Is On The Lowly Sparrow"

by gaypetersimmonds, spellwatch642



Series: The Valid Project: Season 1 [4]
Category: Original Work, bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellwatch642/pseuds/spellwatch642
Summary: Since last year's disastrous production of Cats, the drama program at Shoreditch Secondary School has been shit. But this year, new teacher Mx Stenberg is going to try and make a statement by directing a Year 11 production of bare: A Pop Opera.The majority of students of Shoreditch really don't care about the show, but the drama kids are more excited than anything. The few students who end up auditioning aren't exactly the most popular at the school, and they don't all like each other, but that's not going to stop them. The show must go on, even if it means risking everything.





	Episode 4: "His Eye Is On The Lowly Sparrow"

CUT IN:

 

EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD - LATE AFTERNOON

 

We pick up immediately where we left off.

 

The audience looks confused, and the cast is in a state of disarray.

 

The CAST flock around QUENTIN and EMMA, LIZ standing up from the keyboard and running towards them.

 

LIZ  
Is he OK?

 

JAMES  
God just-- Just shut the  _ fuck  _ up! Dude had a panic attack, of course he’s not okay!

 

ESTHER  
Okay, he usually hides in the bathroom when this happens, so everyone spread out and search.

 

JORDAN  
What if he wants to be left alone?

 

ESTHER  
We can’t leave him alone when he’s like this, you know that.

 

QUENTIN  
He… does this a lot?

 

ESTHER  
None of your business, now let’s go, people!

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CORRIDOR

 

Inside the school, the lights are all off and it’s very very empty, apart from JAKE, ESTHER and JAMES who are walking down the corridor, JAKE cautiously looking in everyone door as ESTHER peeks through windows, JAMES just storming through the centre.

 

JAKE  
[starting to get worried] Should we… maybe split up or something?

 

JAMES  
[instantly] Yep. Bye.

 

He turns around into another corner, the camera following him as he approaches the girls’ bathroom and hears a stifled sob. He hesitantly opens the door and walks in.

 

JAMES  
Al? You in here?

 

There’s no response, but there is the sound of feet shuffling.

 

JAMES  
Alright, piss boy, I’m coming in.

 

He kicks the stall door open. ALISTAIR’s standing there. He nervously laughs.

 

JAMES  
You know this is the girls bathroom, right?

 

ALISTAIR nods, looking down. JAMES sits down on the floor and pats the spot next to him. ALISTAIR nervously laughs again and sits next to him.

 

JAMES  
So, what was that about?

 

ALISTAIR shrugs, fidgeting with his fingers.

 

JAMES  
Had to be something…

 

ALISTAIR shrugs again.

 

JAMES  
Look, everyone gets panic attacks. I mean, look at me. I know I seem like a pretty put together person, but even I get panic attacks.

 

ALISTAIR nervously laughs.

 

ALISTAIR  
You’re a literal mess, James.

 

JAMES  
Hey, I got you talking! [pause] Now that you  _ are  _ talking… do you maybe wanna explain what happened there?

 

ALISTAIR  
It-- It’s nothing, honest. I’m just being silly, you know, getting all riled up over nothing, it’s… You wouldn’t understand, okay?

 

JAMES  
Hey, don’t downplay your emotions, alright? It’s not stupid. And what do you mean I wouldn’t understand? Is it… like, an autism thing? I-- I don’t really know. Do you need me to get Liz for this?

 

ALISTAIR  
No! No, it’s-- It’s fine. She can be a bit too intense sometimes, you know? But, um, it’s just not the autism thing. It’s another one of my many failing qualities, not to-- Not to be depressing, or anything. Just the truth.

 

JAMES  
What did I  _ just  _ say? [pause] Okay, maybe tell me… which failing quality this incident relates to?

 

ALISTAIR  
The, you know… The trans thing.

 

JAMES  
Yeah. I guessed, considering you… chose to hide in here to have a breakdown.

 

ALISTAIR  
Don’t analyse me, you’re not my therapist. [laughs shortly and pauses] Sorry, it’s-- Not the time. My, uh my parents aren’t really the best, you know? I’ve already been such a bother with the whole brain stuff, you know how it is, and now I add this onto it? It’s like I’m asking for trouble.

 

JAMES  
But you didn’t ask for it. Any of it. It shouldn’t be a bother.

 

ALISTAIR  
I know, but it is. I can’t change that for many more years, so… I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.  _ You _ , of all people.

 

JAMES  
It’s not a bother for me. Me, of all people.

 

ALISTAIR  
Sorry, I’m sorry, just-- Sorry.

 

JAMES  
No, you were right. Are you… feeling at least a bit better? Is there anything I can do?

 

ALISTAIR  
I don’t know… Could you stay?

 

JAMES  
Yeah, of course. As long as you need.

 

ALISTAIR  
Thank you.

 

There’s a pause.

 

ALISTAIR  
You know, you’re a lot nicer than you think.

 

JAMES  
Oh, no, don’t say that. I have a reputation to maintain.

 

ALISTAIR  
Who’s gonna hear? The soap?

 

JAMES  
The soap could be a snitching bastard.

 

ALISTAIR laughs.

 

ALISTAIR  
It’s just a cleaning friend, don’t be mean.

 

JAMES smiles softly.

 

JAMES  
Got you to laugh.

 

ALISTAIR  
Thank you. So much. For-- For this. 

 

ALISTAIR hugs him tightly, JAMES hesitating before hugging him back. After a few moments, ALISTAIR pulls away.

 

ALISTAIR  
Um, I should go. Esther’s probably worried. And the girls, you know.

 

ALISTAIR gets up and starts to walk away. JAMES also gets up.

 

JAMES  
Wait-- Al, wait.

 

ALISTAIR  
What’s wrong?

 

JAMES rushes over to him and whispers something in his ear. ESTHER walks in, and JAMES quickly moves away from ALISTAIR.

 

ESTHER  
There you are! You okay, Al?

 

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, thanks.

 

ESTHER hugs him, and keeps her arm around him and as she starts to walk out with him. She turns back to JAMES and mouths “Thanks”. As she turns back around, ALISTAIR turns to JAMES and politely waves. They leave.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. QUENTIN’S CLASSROOM - MORNING

 

QUENTIN leans back in a spinny chair, eyes closed, tapping a pen on their desk. They’re just trying to wind down from all the stress. The bell goes and they wait for it to finish, then spin round so they’re faced away from the door.

 

AMELIA  
Quentin Stenberg?

 

They spin back around urgently, their eyes snapping open, and the fling the pen across the room.

 

QUENTIN  
Hi. Hello. You good?

 

AMELIA  
I am good! How are you?

 

QUENTIN  
Fine. How are you?

 

AMELIA  
I’m great! How are-- ah. Um… 

 

She walks over to the desk, shutting the door behind her and taking a seat from the side of the room.

 

QUENTIN  
This is very… What can I do for you?

 

AMELIA  
I was told you’re directing the year 11 show.

 

QUENTIN  
Well… um… About that… 

 

AMELIA  
Yes?

 

QUENTIN  
I’ve actually been considering cancelling the show. We don’t have enough cast members, and after yesterday’s… I think maybe we should just do… modernised Cinderella or something. Always seems to work out.

 

AMELIA  
Oh, that  _ is _ a shame!

 

QUENTIN  
It is?

 

AMELIA  
You see… I heard about it from some students in my English class, and my wife. Your Claire. It really does sound like a wonderful show - Never in my twenty years of teaching have I seen kids so enthusiastic and involved in a school play at that age… I just… If you change your mind, I would love to be your Sister Chantelle.

 

She stands up, smiling apologetically, and starts to walk towards the door as QUENTIN taps their desk faster and faster.

 

QUENTIN  
Wait! 

 

AMELIA is in the doorway now, she turns around.

 

AMELIA  
Yes?

 

QUENTIN  
Fuck it. We’re doing it. Rehearsals are Mondays and Fridays.

 

AMELIA  
[smiling] Fantastic! I’ll see you there, Quentin.

 

She leaves, the door shutting, and QUENTIN laughs incredulously to themselves, shaking their head.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SSS SCHOOL HALL - AFTERNOON

 

Back again, the CAST are stood in groups around the room, watching as QUENTIN speaks from just in front of the stage, now flanked by both EMMA and AMELIA.

 

QUENTIN  
Good afternoon, all! Saturday aside, I’d like to introduce you to our new--

 

LEXI  
It was such a cock-up, Mx. We need to talk about it.

 

QUENTIN  
Look, unless Alistair wants to talk about it, there’s not much to say, is there? [turning to him] Alistair… do you want to talk about it?

 

ALISTAIR shakes his head.

 

QUENTIN  
[nodding] Great, so moving on--

 

NICK  
[approaching ALISTAIR] Mate, it’s no big deal. We all spaz sometimes.

 

QUENTIN  
Okay… 

 

ALISTAIR clenches his fists and takes a deep breath.

 

JAMES  
[to NICK, very loud] Would you shut up for once?

 

NICK flips him off as the rest of the CAST are silently shocked.

 

ALISTAIR  
[whispers, only half to JAMES] Thanks.

 

AMELIA  
Is everything okay here? We could… use this animosity for the show?

 

QUENTIN  
Just a couple of announcements. Amelia here is our new Sister Chantelle, some of you know that, not much to it. And… um… 

 

They look down at their arm, ESTHER rolls her eyes.

 

QUENTIN  
Jake is going to understudy Peter now! All good?

 

JAKE  
What?

 

WREN  
You are the only boy without a main part… 

 

EMMA  
Jake, just learn your lines and be ready. You’ll do great. 

 

QUENTIN  
Cool! Now, let’s get started. Alistair, do you think you can-- 

 

ALISTAIR  
Yes.

 

JAKE  
[approaching QUENTIN] Mx, I can’t--

 

QUENTIN  
Not now, OK? I need to… look like I have control in front of cool teachers. [to everyone] Let’s take it from… 

 

AMELIA  
Do you mind if I see your interpretation of Best Kept Secret? That’s my favourite song in the show.

 

QUENTIN  
Absolutely! Whatever you say!

 

They rush around, desperately trying to seem in control, as the CAST take their places around the room completely independently. ALISTAIR and JAMES on the stage, LIZ at the piano, everyone else taking chairs to sit and watch. NICK pulls a chair up behind ESTHER.

 

NICK  
Hey, what went on between them two on Saturday?

 

ESTHER  
[so tired] Which two, Nikolai… which two?

 

NICK slumps back in his seat as the scene begins.

 

ALISTAIR  
You-- You couldn’t kiss me inside?

 

JAMES  
I said I needed some air.

 

ALISTAIR  
Yeah… I heard you…

 

ALISTAIR slumps onto a bench as the piano begins, JAMES sits beside him and takes his hand.

 

JAMES  
_ I know this world can have a place for us  
_ _ If we just try to find a way to trust that time will be kind  
_ _ In a fantasy I dream, awake, but reality is give and take  
_ _ You take what you can, you give time a chance  
_ _ We have to wait until the world is fast asleep  
_ _ I'll wipe away your doubt  
_ _ Show you why we keep  
_ _ The best kept secret  
_ _ The best kept secret…of all _

 

ALISTAIR hesitantly reaches out and strokes JAMES’s face as he sings.

 

ALISTAIR  
_ All I ever want is there in your eyes  
_ _ They tell me I'm alright and I realize I always knew  
_ _ We whisper words when we're alone at night  
_ _ I want to hear them in the morning light  
_ _ 'Cause with love on our side maybe we'd be alright  
_ _ Beneath a million stars there's no need to pretend  
_ _ I want to be with you, I think it's time that we end  
_ _ The best kept secret… _

 

JAMES  
_ It’s best kept secret _

 

ALISTAIR gets up and angrily walks across the stage.

 

ALISTAIR  
_ Didn’t you see how no one in there cared?  
_ _ A thousand people saw us dancing there!  
_ _ You have to give the world a chance! _

 

JAMES gets up and joins him.

 

JAMES  
_ A chance to what?  
_ _ To see how deep the world can cut?  
_ _ This is all a fantasy  
_ _ Then we go back to school…  
_ _ Just think it through! _

 

ALISTAIR  
_ I think it through and then you shut me down!  
_ You’re such a coward!

 

JAMES  
_ And you’re a fool! _

 

As the music slows down again, JAMES offers his hand, and ALISTAIR takes it, the two sitting down again.

 

ALISTAIR  
_ You know we can’t go on forever this way. _

 

JAMES  
_ All this 'forever'…    
_ _ Can't you live for today? _

 

ALISTAIR  
_ We have to grow up  
_ _ There's so much more to love _

 

JAMES  
_ It's best kept secret _

 

ALISTAIR  
_ Best kept secret _

 

ALISTAIR and JAMES  
_ Best kept secret _

 

As the music slowly fades away, everyone inches forward in their seats, ESTHER’s eye wide as she watches on.

 

ALISTAIR  
I love you, Jason.

 

A collective breath is held.

 

JAMES leans in, grabs ALISTAIR’s face and slowly kisses him.

 

LIZ accidentally slams the keys on the piano, NICK audibly gasps, JAKE looks down, SANDY nods and ESTHER breaks her other pencil.

 

AMELIA applauds, tears in her eyes, her arm around EMMA.

 

AMELIA  
Bravo! Bravo!

 

ALISTAIR and JAMES look at each other for a bit too long.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. MUSIC CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON

 

ALISTAIR and LIZ are just finishing pushing the tables and chairs to the side of the room to make a space in the middle. 

 

LIZ  
I just remembered we have to move these back when we’re done. Do you remember what they looked like?

 

ALISTAIR  
We can just go next door and copy whatever it’s like in there.

 

LIZ  
But it’s not… OK. 

 

She sits down at the keyboard.

 

LIZ  
Um, what do you want me to play?

 

ALISTAIR  
Portrait of a Girl, please. I need to get my shit down and I don’t want to copy any other productions, you know? That’s always so  _ ugh  _ when people do that.

 

LIZ laughs, nodding, and starts to play the opening to Portrait of a Girl, ALISTAIR beginning to get into position, doing a slow, music box style pirouette - a la Billy Elliot.

 

ALISTAIR  
So I was thinking, someone takes the sketchbook from Ivy, and she begins to dance like this, you know, music box style? You know, showing how guys only view her as this object that exists for their happiness and pleasure, and it would be all slow and delicate and just, ugh, Jordan’s gonna be so amazing at it, I can’t wait to actually see it with my real eyes and not my brain eyes.

 

LIZ  
I don’t know, Al. I mean, Jordan’s never been that good of a dancer.

 

ALISTAIR  
We can’t all be Let’s Dance soloists, Liz, I’m sure she’ll be fine. Better than fine.

 

LIZ  
Yeah, she’s Jordan Tan, what else should we expect?

 

There’s a pause, as LIZ keeps playing, watching ALISTAIR as he keeps dancing.

 

ALISTAIR  
Okay, I sort of want to do a chasing thing with Matt and Ivy, showing him going after her, ignoring what she’s saying because he thinks she’s beautiful, and she just doesn’t notice him. Do you think you could help?

 

LIZ smiles wider, instantly getting up and walking over to him.

 

ALISTAIR  
Okay, go over there.

 

She walks a bit away from him. He nervously laughs. She walks back a bit more.

 

ALISTAIR  
Okay, they’re just gonna be walking across the stage, barely crossing paths the whole time, okay? You think this distance is enough?

 

LIZ  
Yeah, yeah, but it’ll be more on stage, right?

 

ALISTAIR  
Oh, definitely. The main part’s gonna be the bridge, you know the bridge, the “stripped bare” part? Matt’s gonna like, be behind Ivy and touch the front of her body - with Jordan and Tai’s consent - you know, so we see it’s not just Matt being Matt, it’s Matt being every man ever because Ivy just wants to be loved but men are terrible shitbags.

 

LIZ  
They really are, Al.

 

ALISTAIR motions for her to come over to him, and she does, standing behind him. He’s taller than her, so it looks quite awkward. They stand there for a moment, and then he pulls her arms around his waist. It’s even more awkward.

 

ALISTAIR  
James was a lot better when he did this. More natural. But, then again, it’s meant to be unnatural, right?

 

LIZ  
Yeah, yeah, I-- I guess.

 

ALISTAIR  
Good.

 

He walks away from her, and she walks back to the piano.

 

ALISTAIR  
The ending’s just gonna be more walking, so we should move onto 911 Emergency, that’s gonna be a long number, and I am very afraid of getting it wrong!

 

LIZ  
You’ll be fine.

 

ALISTAIR  
Thanks.

 

LIZ sighs quietly and starts to play “911 Emergency”.

 

ALISTAIR  
Fuck me, Lizzie! It’s Diana Ross!

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SSS CORRIDOR - MORNING

 

AMELIA is walking towards her classroom, when ESTHER approaches her from behind, following her at a brisk walking pace.

 

ESTHER  
Miss, hi. I just went to Quentin about this but I don’t trust them to get anything done, so I thought I should ask you too.

 

AMELIA  
Is this about the show?

 

ESTHER  
Yes, um, basically we need an Alan. That’s the last spot we have left to fill and it would be fucking great if we could finally have a full cast. Just… if you know anyone.

 

AMELIA  
Alright, I’ll do my best.

 

ESTHER  
Thank you, you’re a saint! 

 

AMELIA smiles and walks into her classroom, and jumps as we swerve to see BRYAN leaning against the wall in a sinister and extra fashion.

 

AMELIA  
Bryan! 

 

BRYAN  
Hey, miss. Just came to give you my homework.

 

AMELIA  
Ah, the one due last week. Thank you.

 

She sits down at her desk as BRYAN approaches her with a piece of paper. She takes it, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

 

AMELIA  
Very… minimalistic.

 

BRYAN  
[raising his eyebrows] Like how?

 

As AMELIA starts to speak, QUENTIN bursts through the door, breathing hard, clearly wanting to speak to her alone. They look at BRYAN, barely disguising their disgust.

 

QUENTIN  
Hello…?

 

Eyes still cautiously on BRYAN, who is looking back with even more disgust, QUENTIN hands a colourful flyer to AMELIA, who takes it and laughs. 

 

QUENTIN  
Nick made it… isn’t it beautiful?

 

BRYAN  
Can I go now?

 

AMELIA glances at QUENTIN, and they have a silent and urgent conversation with their eyes, mouthing unreadable things.

 

AMELIA  
Um, no. As I was saying, your work tends to lean onto the unremarkable side. All of your homework this year has been late or not handed in at all. Not to mention that you’re constantly messing about in class.

 

BRYAN  
What, is this like an intervention? I’ll try harder?

 

QUENTIN  
Not good enough.

 

BRYAN  
You don’t even teach English.

 

QUENTIN  
Maybe not, but something I do teach is the… lesson of… life. And you’ve got stuff to learn on that front.

 

BRYAN  
Huh? 

 

QUENTIN  
If you join the school show, Ms Woods will give you extensions on your homework.

 

BRYAN  
No way.

 

QUENTIN  
And, um… 

 

AMELIA  
I can give you free tutoring sessions. You'll be guaranteed grade seven or above.

 

BRYAN  
Thanks, miss, but I can afford a far better tutor than you. I don’t need any of this, I’ll do the show. 

 

QUENTIN  
Seriously?

 

BRYAN  
Yeah. It’ll be a…  useful experience.

 

AMELIA  
Thank so much, Bryan. This is a great help.

 

BRYAN  
You know me, miss, always happy to help.

 

He smiles at AMELIA and QUENTIN, who look at each other, both very confused, and then leaves, his smile becoming malicious as soon as he is out of their sight.

 

QUENTIN  
It’s Bryan with a “y”, right?

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CANTEEN - AFTERNOON

 

ESTHER on a chair with a megaphone, students chattering around her.

 

ESTHER  
And  _ that’s  _ why we need revolution now. Thank you and goodnight.

 

She jumps off the chair as ALISTAIR applauds quietly. We pan over to where BRYAN, JAMES, and the rest of the FOOTBALL TEAM are sitting, mid-conversation.

 

BRYAN  
And now I have to be in the fucking play!

 

JAMES  
That’s the only thing you’re gonna be in.

 

BRYAN  
[half-joking] Fuck off, mate.

 

NICK walks up to them, hands in his pockets.

 

NICK  
Hey. Hey, dickhead.

 

Every man turns around.

 

NICK  
Specifically the Danny Zuko rip-off dickhead.

 

Everyone instantly looks at JAMES.

 

NICK  
Mr Finn wants to see you.

 

BRYAN  
Fucking nonce… Be careful, Jamie.

 

Laughter from the LADS. JAMES ignores them. 

 

JAMES  
[to NICK] It’s lunch?

 

NICK  
Yeah, he still wants to see you. It’s polite to see people when they ask you to see them.

 

JAMES rolls his eyes and gets up.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SSS CORRIDOR 

 

NICK is leading JAMES up the corridor, both in stony silence.

 

NICK  
So… You busy this Friday?

 

JAMES  
Shit… um… It’s Kris’ birthday, so us lads are going out.

 

NICK  
_ Lads? _ What are you going to do, have a fucking cheeky Nando’s?

 

There’s a pause.

 

JAMES  
Yes.

 

NICK  
I don’t know what that actually means. I heard Esther say it once and I thought it was cool.

 

JAMES  
[thinking hard] It’s… fucking… like… you go to Nando’s and… it’s cheeky, you feel me? Cheeks are involved.

 

NICK  
Ah, like my ass cheeks.

 

JAMES  
N-- No?

 

They arrive at MR FINN’s classroom and they stop walking.

 

NICK  
So… 

 

JAMES  
Yeah… 

 

They go into the classroom together, JAMES going in first.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. MR FINN’S CLASSROOM

 

LIZ is sitting at one of the desks, chemistry books in front of her, as JAMES and NICK walk in.

 

JAMES  
Where’s Mr Finn?

 

LIZ whips her head around and scowls.

 

LIZ  
He left. For lunch. He told me to stay here to meet this kid I have to tutor, so if you’re going to call me a theatre kid again, please leave.

 

There’s a pause. LIZ realises what’s happening and shakes her head. NICK laughs.

 

LIZ  
Oh, fuck this.

 

NICK

Well, I’m gonna leave you two to it. Bye, James.

 

JAMES nods at him, and NICK walks out, hiding his disappointment.

 

LIZ  
[as soon as the door closes] Alright, listen here, we’re going to be doing this on a strictly professional level. No talking, no mention of the show, and  _ no _ being friends.

 

JAMES  
O… kay? What have I done to upset you  _ this  _ time?

 

LIZ  
[scoffs] You breathed.

 

JAMES  
God, I hate me for breathing too sometimes.

 

LIZ  
Please, just-- Just sit down. You’re late already.

 

JAMES  
What?

 

LIZ  
Early is on time, on time is late, late is fired.

 

JAMES  
Wow. Okay, then.

 

JAMES sits next to her.

 

LIZ  
So, I teach by learning what the pupil enjoys. What do you love about science?

 

JAMES  
Love? Look, I just like seeing fun facts and shapes and stuff. Like, I don't  _ love  _ science, but I'd look at its ass if it passed by.

 

LIZ  
Oh my God… Okay, so, chemistry.

 

JAMES  
You and I have none.

 

LIZ glares at him and he keeps smiling.

 

LIZ  
The periodic table of elements.

 

JAMES  
Fire, air, earth, water. Done.

 

LIZ closes her eyes and quietly counts down from five.

 

LIZ  
Okay, if we’re going to do this, you need to take it seriously.

 

JAMES  
Why?

 

LIZ  
Because school’s important, duh.

 

JAMES  
School’s only important for the people it was made for. Some people just aren’t meant for school.

 

LIZ  
Wow. You’re an even bigger idiot than I thought.

 

JAMES  
Hey, I was good at science once! I just stopped because school made it boring. We’re all just here to be checks on a list.

 

She sighs, and begins to make notes in her notebook, JAMES leaning back in his seat and putting his feet on the table.

 

FADE TO:

 

INT. SSS SCHOOL HALL - LATE AFTERNOON

 

The CAST are hanging about in the hall, chatting in groups that are gradually becoming more integrated. ALISTAIR is demonstrating some choreography to ESTHER on the stage, when suddenly he stops dancing and looks in horror at the back of the hall.

 

ALISTAIR  
Oh my God… 

 

ESTHER  
What?

 

She also turns around and follows his gaze, her eyes widening. Pan to the back of the hall where BRYAN has just walked in. 

 

To everyone’s surprise, QUENTIN walks towards him, smiling, BRYAN still looking very surly, but with a devious look about him. He flips off QUENTIN to their back, and goes to sit with JAKE and TAI, who look uncomfortable but greet him with half-hearted enthusiasm.

 

QUENTIN  
Alright! How about we do a number to show the new kid?

 

ESTHER  
You say that like we can just do them on the fucking go. We only have a couple down.

 

QUENTIN  
We’ve got One Kiss sorted, right? Let’s do that.

 

The kids get onstage, with JORDAN and JAMES at the front.

 

JORDAN  
[swaying, acting drunk] Is he okay?

 

JAMES  
Yeah, he’s just fucked up.

 

JORDAN  
Well, that makes two of us.

 

TAI  
Dance with me.

 

JORDAN  
Next song.

 

TAI nods and waits by JORDAN’s side.

 

JORDAN  
Matt, I said next song. I’ll find you.

 

TAI  
You might not. Anyway, I was thinking maybe later we could--

 

JORDAN  
Matt. I’m talking to later.

 

TAI hangs his head and leaves the stage.

 

BRYAN  
What the fuck does that even mean?

 

LIZ stops playing piano and glares at him.

 

ALISTAIR  
Actually, it’s supposed--

 

Everyone glares at ALISTAIR, who shuts up.

 

BRYAN  
This is so fucking stupid.

 

QUENTIN  
Bryan, come on. [looking back at the stage] You may continue.

 

The piano resumes.

  
  


JORDAN  
_ Let's make the later sooner  
_ _ A minute can crawl by when you have  
_ _ Something you want real bad.  
_ _ I spent the whole party  
_ _ Just waiting for us to be alone,  
_ _ But then you must've known.  
_ _ Or perhaps you haven't noticed how I stare.  
_ _ Are you scared? _

 

JAMES  
_ Why should I be frightened? _

 

JORDAN  
_ I don't know, but still I can see it in your eyes  
_ _ They say ‘I'm not surprised’ _

 

JAMES  
_ At what? _

 

JORDAN  
_ That I want to kiss you.  
_ _ I've wanted to kiss you for so long _

 

JAMES  
_ You're wasted and this is wrong _

 

JORDAN  
_ But why? _

 

JAMES  
_ It could wreck the friendship _

 

JORDAN  
_ I don't know, I think you're intrigued _

 

JAMES  
_ And why is that? _

 

JORDAN  
_ I don't think you have to ask.  
_ _ Do I see some life stirring in your jeans?  
_ _ How obscene. _

 

JAMES  
_ So how bout that French kiss…French test? _

 

JORDAN  
_ ‘Voulez vous coucher…’ Oh, what’s the rest? _

 

JAMES  
_ ‘Avec moi,’ I think it goes _

 

JORDAN  
_ It could  
_ _ It's been quite a birthday _

 

JAMES  
_ Did you get anything good? _

 

JORDAN  
_ You do know I'm misunderstood _

 

JAMES  
_ Did you make a birthday wish? _

 

JORDAN  
_ Oh yes  
_ _ Sit tight and I'll whisper it in your ear _

 

She places her hands on his shoulders, leans over and whispers in his ear.

 

JAMES  
[chuckling] _ I don't think that's legal here. _

 

JORDAN  
_ Don't you want to kiss me? _

 

JAMES  
_ I want to kiss you _

 

JORDAN  
_ Don't you want me just like I want you?  
_ _ Please grant the birthday girl her wish _

 

JAMES  
_ Okay, one kiss… _

 

They kiss as the music dramatically plays. Finally, applause from the teachers and other students is heard.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SSS SCHOOL HALL - EVENING

 

The rehearsal is over, and everyone has left the hall - bar JAMES and NICK.

 

The silence between them is filled with tension, neither one quite sure of what to do. JAMES starts to pick up his bag to leave.

 

NICK  
Hey. Stud. I wanna talk to you.

 

JAMES laughs a little.

 

JAMES  
Okay? What is it?

 

There’s a long pause.

 

NICK  
Skyrim.

 

JAMES  
What?

 

NICK  
You know… The video game. We should do it. You know, Saturday. If you’re free.

 

JAMES  
You don’t even play Skyrim?

 

NICK  
Yeah, but you like it, so… We can…  rim some skies?

 

They both laugh a little.

 

JAMES  
Sorry, but me and the lads have practise, so…

 

NICK  
Seriously? Again? You can’t get rid of me that easily, you know? I’m not an idiot.

 

JAMES  
What the fuck are you talking about? I just said I had practise, I’m not trying to get rid of you, dude.

 

NICK  
Please don’t lie to me. 

 

JAMES  
I’m not lying to you, honest, I just happen to be busy.

 

NICK  
You’re always fucking busy, though. You’re like a totally different person.

 

JAMES  
It’s not my fault I want more of out my secondary school experience than getting high instead of doing literally anything else!

 

NICK  
You didn’t give a shit about wanting more before! What changed?

 

JAMES  
I guess I’m growing up. You should try it sometime.

 

JAMES turns around, slinging his bag onto his back, and slams the door behind him as NICK yells after:

 

NICK  
In your dreams…!

 

Now left in darkness, he sits down on the floor, petulantly frustrated, and starts to vape. Looks around for a few seconds, then gives up, grabs his bag and follows JAMES out of the door.

 

_ CUT TO BLACK _

 

_ END OF EPISODE _


End file.
